Gold
by time.forgets
Summary: She had said red was a firework. Not the bang as it explodes but the whirring as it flies up or the fizzing noise as it comes back down to the ground. She had said it was the smell of gunpowder when you get nice and close. AU


**A.N. Okay, so just got back from a trip to the snow so don't hate me for not updating anything! I had to write this for school and of course- Callie and Arizona were in my mind as I wrote it so while it's kinda AU and not totally making sense I thought Id share it with you :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters...**

**AU: Imagine describing someone you loved if you couldn't see them. Callie is blind but some things are beyond what we can see and are more about what we feel. In my head they are teenagers but I guess whatever you feel from reading this.**

**Also imagine the look on my 50-60 year old English teacher's face when she realised it was describing a girl as...intimitely as that from my point of view :P**

* * *

The crunch as you bite into honeycomb and the sweet zing on your tongue as you slowly suck on it, that's what she told me orange was.

Brown was like being curled up on the comfiest couch ever, having a totally lazy day with a heater and a blanket so your feet are toasty warm. It was also smooth and thick like a good piece of dark chocolate that you take your time sucking on so that you have that warm coating all the way down your throat.

She had said red was a firework. Not the bang as it explodes but the whirring as it flies up or the fizzing noise as it comes back down to the ground. She had said it was the smell of gunpowder when you get nice and close and the cold air catching in your throat.

We had been lying in a park, the long grass tickling our arms and the sun soaking into every inch of your skin so it warms you everywhere, right down to your insides. She had turned towards me and said, "That's yellow."

She had told me that blue was like listening to your favourite song. Calming, energizing, soothing all at the same time and it doesn't matter how many times you listen to it because it will always be amazing and it will always put you in a good mood, no matter what other crap is going on in your life.

Someone had told me her eyes were blue.

Someone had teased her about not being able to get a tan.

I had heard her complain about the freckles that were splattered across her nose and I had sat and listened to her pro and con list on dying her blonde hair brown but none of that mattered to me because I couldn't tell the difference between those two colours, her skin felt just as soft either way and I didn't know what 'blue' looked like.

She smelt like the beach on a sunny day; warm and salty and comforting with the wind whipping your hair around your face and water droplets flying against your skin. Sometimes when we were in a crowded room I would move closer to her, breathing in her smell and letting it carry me to another place.

Her voice was miraculous. One of my favourite things to do was to lay there and let her words wrap around me, only half listening to her describing everything I couldn't see in a way that made the world seem magical. She told me of images so amazing they made your heart beat hard against your ribcage and colours that I couldn't even dream of.  
"That's gold," she had told me, pulling back from kissing me. "That feeling inside you that feels like it might explode but is the most calming and warming feeling ever. That is gold."

Her skin was the softest thing I had felt. I knew that realistically it couldn't be but even when she got embarrassed and tried to stop my hands from roaming, laughing and telling me she hadn't shaved her legs, the feeling of her soft skin against my fingertips made me breathless. If we were laying someone it was like I couldn't help but run my hands down her arms, her legs, any skin I could reach and listening to the sounds she made. I'd bury my hands in her hair, running the silken strands through my hands and memorizing each curl, moving down to her face, my hands tracing the familiar bumps. The ridge of her eyebrow, her closed eyes with her eyelashes resting gently on her cheek. I would run my fingers gently across her lips, sometimes soft but usually chapped from spending so much time outside.

I loved the way she tasted, so rich and sweet like butterscotch that sometimes I thought I would never get enough of it. "That's gold," she had told me as I pulled away from her butterscotch mouth, letting her voice wash over me and feeling everything she was telling me in my chest. "That is gold."

I wanted to spend forever with her. I usually didn't like to think about the future because I knew it was going to be so different from everyone's around me but with her it was different. I never wanted the feeling of when she kissed me to go away, I never wanted that feeling deep in my chest to leave. "That's gold," she had told me.

One time she had made me fly. We had walked up a giant hill before coming into the very top. She had told me to spread my arms, feel the wind rushing through my fingers and whipping my hair wildly around my face. She had stood behind me the whole time, her arms wrapped around my waist and her butterscotch voice barely reaching my ears before the wind carried it away.

Someone had told me her eyes were blue but to me they were gold.


End file.
